


Amnesia

by CrestOfLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestOfLight/pseuds/CrestOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Lucy broke up a month ago because she couldn't take being left behind when he went on tour. Since the day they broke up Liam's been trying his best to get her back. After thinking he's been stood up after they agreed to meet and talk he learns that she's actually been in an accident. Rushing to her side he finds that though fine, she's lost all memory of the last 2 months and their breakup. Is this the second chance that Liam has been hoping for? Or will everything fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

_Things had been tense in the house all day. It had started off as a normal morning but when Liam had gotten the call earlier to arrange things for him and the other lads to do some promotional things in the States the atmosphere had changed._

_When he’d emerged from his office he’d found his girlfriend Lucy sitting in front of the TV watching a marathon of Hell’s Kitchen. She hadn’t looked up when he’d walked in nor moved towards him like he usually would when he joined her on the couch. Instead she’d sat quietly, curled up on the other side of the couch as Gordon Ramsey had screamed profanities at the chefs._

_“Something wrong babe?” he asked._

_Lucy didn’t reply, just shook her head and kept her eyes locked on the TV. So he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. However a second later she pushed his arm away._

_“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” he asked again._

_This time Lucy sighed, “I just want to be left alone okay?”_

_Liam frowned and moved back to the other side of the couch, “Okay.”_

_He knew there was something going on with her. It was rare that she was this quiet. Even when she was mad at him she was still always humming a song. No…quiet was not a good thing._

_He tried a few more times to figure out what was going on but had no success. Lucy’s lips remained firmly sealed for the remainder of the day. Finally after a silent meal of take away he couldn’t take it anymore._

_“Lucy you have to talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me what I did. This silent treatment is driving me up a wall.” Liam said turning to look at her._

_Lucy sighed and fiddled with hem of the blanket draped over her legs for a few moments before replying._

_“You didn’t do anything, Liam.”_

_“Then why have you been so quiet all day? What’s wrong? What are you not telling me?” he asked._

_“Liam I could tell you what is wrong but there isn’t anything you can do to fix it.” She replied._

_Liam moved closer, “You can’t know that. Tell me and I’m sure I can find a way to fix it.”_

_“You’re leaving.” She whispered, her eyes still not meeting his._

_“That’s what all of this has been about? Me going to do stuff for the new album?” he asked._

_“Yes Liam that is what all of this has been about. You’re going to leave for weeks and I’m going to be here, in this house, all alone. I won’t know when I’m going to hear from you or when I might get to see you next or when you’re coming home.” Lucy replied, the words rushing out of her mouth like she’d been holding them back all day._

_Liam sighed. He knew this would come up sooner or later. She was always so understanding about him leaving. There had been so many times he’d known that it bothered her that he was leaving but she’d never cried or complained. He knew that one day everything she was holding back would come out. However that didn’t mean that he was prepared for it._

_“Lucy why didn’t you just tell me all this earlier when I asked? If this is bothering you so much you could have just said so and then we could’ve spent the day figuring something out. I love you-“ but she cut him off._

_“I love you too Liam and that’s the problem. I love you so much and I love you more every day and that makes it so much harder when you leave. I just…I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”_

_He felt his heart drop. She’d said the words he was dreading the most. The words he’d heard before. The ones that he thought he’d never hear cross her lips._

_“Lucy you’re not thinking this through.” He said._

_Lucy shook her head and stood up, “That’s just it Liam. I have. I’ve thought about this a lot actually. When you came home I thought that maybe I could do this. That maybe I could handle this but then you got that call that you were leaving again and I realized I can’t. I’m tired of being home alone every night and I’m tired of missing you.”_

_“So that’s it then? We’re done?” he asked._

_“I need time to think. About you and me and this whole situation. I’m sorry but for right now I think it is.” She said, her voice quivering. And with that she turned and headed for the stairs._

“More water sir?”

Liam looked up from where he’d been staring a hole into the table to see a young woman smiling at him, a pitcher of water in her hand.

“Yes, thank you.” He smiled and the waitress gladly refilled his cup before walking away.

Reaching out he took a drink before turning back towards the window, his eyes searching for the familiar orange Volkswagen beetle. He hadn’t seen her since the day she’d told him she couldn’t do it anymore. That night he’d camped out on the couch, giving her the space she needed. The next morning when he’d woken up he found most of her stuff had gone along with a note saying she’d be staying with her sister and that had been it.

It had killed him to let her go but he knew it was pointless arguing at that point. She needed time to think and process. While he'd given her that time though he was left broken. He hardly left the house anymore and thinking about everything he could have done different. What he could've done to make her stay. 

He’d tried several times to get a hold of her in the month since she’d left him. Usually she didn’t respond but finally the previous day she’d returned one of his texts, agreeing to meet at the coffee place around the corner from his flat. It had been one of their favorite places to grab breakfast

Pulling his phone out he checked the time and saw it was already 15 minutes past the time they’d agreed on. It was strange that she was late. Usually she was at least a half an hour early which was why he’d arrived so early himself.

Maybe there was traffic though. Any minute she would come rushing into the restaurant flustered and annoyed, apologizing profusely for being late just like she always did the rare few times it happened. Sighing to himself he set his phone down and began to watch one again for her car.

Another 15 minutes passed and then another. He called Lucy twice trying to find out where she was, making sure she remembered that they’d agreed to meet. However he only managed to reach her voicemail.

Finally after an hour more of waiting, he finally decided that she wasn’t coming. With a sigh he put some money on the table to make up for taking it up for the past 2 hours and headed for the door, dialing his phone.

“Sup?” Niall’s voice came from the other end of the line.

“She didn’t show.” He sighed.

“Really? She stood you up?” Niall asked.

Liam unlocked his car and slid into the driver’s seat, “Looks like it. I tried calling her, I tried texting her and nothing.”

“Maybe she’s running late and her phone died?” Niall suggested.

“No. She’s never late Niall. She’s just not coming. I thought that maybe we could work this out but I guess she changed her mind.” Liam replied.

Niall sighed, “I’m sorry man.”

“Me too. Anyhow I’m just going to head home and watch TV or whatever. We still on for tonight?” Liam asked.

“We are. Don’t worry Liam we’ll take care of you tonight. A few drinks and getting out of the house for the night will do you good. Nothing like a night out with the lads to cure any broken heart. ” Niall said, his voice light.

Liam couldn’t help but smile what with his friend’s infectious attitude. The Irishman had been trying to drag Liam out since the breakup and had only succeeded recently in convincing the brown eyed boy to join him and the rest of the guys for a night out on the town and was quite pleased with himself.

“Right. Well I’ll see you in bit. Lemme know where to meet at and I’ll be there.” Liam replied.

“Will do mate. Bye.” Niall said and hung up.

Liam tossed his phone into the empty passenger seat and started towards home. He hadn’t gotten very far when suddenly his phone began to ring again. With a sigh he tried to reach the phone but failed. It had slid to the other side of the seat. It was probably just Niall anyhow, calling back to confirm the details of the night out they’d planned.

He heard a couple of beeps signiling that he’d gotten a voicemail and then a text and he made a note to check them when he got home. When he did finally pull into his spot at home he reached over and grabbed the phone only to have it ring in his hand.

Frowning he saw a number he didn’t recognize. He had expected Niall’s but this was a number he’d never seen before. He really hoped it wasn’t a fan. Having to change his number because somehow it had leaked was going to be more of a hassle than it needed to be. With a sigh he hit the answer button and brought the device to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Liam?” a female voiced asked.

“Yes…who is this?” he asked tentatively.

“It’s me, Marie.” The voice replied.

Liam was a little taken aback at the fact that Lucy’s sister was calling him. He’d only talked to her on the phone a handful of times and most of those were her looking for Lucy who had let her phone die or something like that. And those times it had never been from whatever number she was calling from.

“Um…hey. What’s up?” he asked.

“Liam it’s about Lucy-“

Liam cut her off, “I don’t want to hear it, Marie. If she wants to stand me up then she needs to call me and tell me. Not send you to do her bidding.”

“No that’s not it.” Marie replied.

“Then why are you calling Marie?” Liam asked a little irritated.

“Because Liam…there’s been an accident.”


End file.
